A Sidequest to the Past
by yaoiprincess101
Summary: Emil and Richter are attacked by monsters in Balucruf Mausoleum, and Emil gets injured gravely. While trying to escape, Richter goes through the wrong warp point and ends up in the past. How will the two cope? Takes place after the both games.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi guys! I'm back! Welcome to my new fic! Today, I'd like to introduce some new characters. Okay. Maybe not **_**new **_**new, but you know what I mean. **

**Richter: …Hmph.**

**Me: …*sweatdrop* A-anyway…this is a RichterEmil fanfic, although the progression may be a little slow. **

**Richter: Would you stop rambling and get to the point? We don't have all day.**

**Me: Fine fine. Geez. Anyway, this will be a half crossover since it involves Symphonia and Symphonia Knight of Ratatosk characters. However, since there is no category with ToS2 by itself, it will count as a regular story.** **I don't know if I should make one of the characters doctors, so I'm just gonna make one up. Don't worry. It'll be very minor and will only be used as a doctor. I don't like using OCs very much, unless it makes the storyline. Also, not everything will be stated in canon. So…yeah. Thank you! Emil…**

**Emil: Oh! U-um…P-please review a-and…u-ummm…well…uh…**

**Richter: *sigh* Speak up! I thought you weren't a dog!**

**Emil: Sorry…**

**Richter: …Don't apologize.**

**Emil: Oh. Sor—I mean, YaoiPrincess101 does…not…own…us…*cowers in fear***

**Richter: Next time, write him in Ratatosk mode. **

**Me: Yeah… *sweatdrop***

"Emil!"

"Huh? Ah!" As I turned around, I was abruptly thrown against the far wall Balacruf Mausoleum.

"Hey, Emil, you alright?" came the gruff yet concerned voice of Richter.

"Y-yeah. I think so…woah," I suddenly felt dizzy as I started to get up. When I reached up to steady my head, I noticed something wet. When I looked, I saw blood, and then quickly fell into unconsciousness.

…

"Emil!" I yelled as I saw the blonde collapse. "Damn. There's too many."

I hastily used an hourglass to by myself some time before the monsters- or shall I say demons- made quick work out of me. I ran over to Emil and scooped him up bridal style. I could tell he had lost a lot of blood. I ran once again towards the warp point and escaped. However, instead of the ruins and grass I saw at the entrance of the Mausoleum, I saw a village off in the distance.

'_Strange. That wasn't there before. But first, I have to find aid for Emil_.' I thought. I headed towards the village in search of help. On the way, I met a boy with unruly brunette hair and red clothing with two ribbons hanging off the sides in the back of his shirt collar.

"Hey there!" the boy greeted with a smile, but that smile soon melted into seriousness when he noticed the deathly pale blonde in my arms. "Dear Martel! He doesn't look so good. We must get him to a doctor quickly! I'll take you!" I just nodded in agreement. In all honesty, I didn't care where I went as long as Emil was treated. His breathing has become short and labored, and I couldn't help but internally panic. As I followed the strange boy-I know I have seen him somewhere before- he suddenly interrupted the silence by saying, "My name's Lloyd. Nice to meetcha!"

Lloyd! Wait. How was he here? Never mind that. Where am I in the first place? Anyhow, I found myself introducing myself. "Richter. This is Emil."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. When we reached the village, Lloyd ran up to a house in between what looked to be the school and the mayor's office and barged in.

"Hey! Dr. Areila!" he called. "Dr. Areila, you here?!"

"Geez, Lloyd!Just when I was just about to get a decent nap- Who're these people? And oh dear god Martel! What have you two been up to?! The poor boy is bleeding to death! Hurry up and bring him in here! I will start working on the healing right now! Just. Don't. Move." And with that, she left. I placed Emil on one of the beds and looked him over. I could barely hear his breathing nor see his chest rise up and down. His face was slick with sweat and he looked very pale. Well, if he was deathly pale before, now, he just looked translucent.

"I-I'll leave you two alone for now…" Lloyd said and left, leaving me alone in the room. I could practically hear Emil's heartbeats just barely able to keep pumping the blood in the deathly silence. I could only hope that doctor would hurry up with the preparations.

…

When the door opened, Richter almost jumped up in his anxiety. _Almost_. He was able to maintain the calm and collected as Dr. Areila approached the body of the close-to-death boy, holding a bunch of herbs in a basket. "Step back." Was all the warning Richter got when a bright white light filled the room. The herbs also started glowing a light shade of pink as she started chanting.

"_O' sacred power that dwells within me, allow me to release the seal set upon you and grant me the power to heal all that is in need!" _the chanting continued as one by one, the herbs floated upwards and started moving in the spiral. _"Rosa, Lima, Basillia, Megnutta, with the power invested in me, I call upon thee to release the seal placed on me and let loose the holy power of healing! Innocent Castings!"_ The light filled the room and as soon as the chanting stopped, the light faded, and there, resting on the bed, was no longer a boy teetering on the edge of life and death. Emil looked way better than before and color began returning to his face along with the warmth.

"Well. It's been a long time since I had to use that arte. Anyway, no need to pay me, I was only doing my job. The boy took quite a beating wherever you guys were, and now that I think about it, you look like you could use a little fixing up too. Don't worry. The boy will be fine. Let's let him have his rest shall we?" and off they went, the female doctor dragging a reluctant Richter off into another room full of herbs and medicines. As the female dragged him into the room, one thought occurred to the red-haired half-elf.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_

**Me: Well, it's a start. Hope you like it.**

**Richter: I doubt it. You made me so OOC. See, you did it again!**

**Me: Well…what's wrong with a little OOCness? I do that with a few of my characters all the time!**

**Emil: Well, maybe you can try to keep the characters a little less OOC-like…**

**Me: Go change into Ratatosk Mode.**

**Emil: Why?**

**Me Just. Do. It. *glares***

**Emil: Ok, ok! I'll do it! *eye changes from green to red* And just who do you think you are to order me around human?**

**Me: Nothing. I just wanted you to try my newest cooking! I know how critical you can be, so I wanted to test it.**

**Ratatosk Emil: …Fine. *eats the food* Blech! Ugh! What is this thing?! This isn't even food! It's fucking garbage! *throws the food out the window***

**Me: NOOOO! My Ketchup Ice Cream! Oh well. It wasn't supposed to be edible anyway.**

**Ratatosk Emil: Then why the hell did you make me eat it!?**

**Me: Because I felt like it!**

**Ratatosk Emil: You are so dead.**

**Richter: *sigh* YaoiPrincess101 would appreciate it if you people out there reviewed to this story. Why am I doing this again?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi! So…yeah…Chapter 2 is here! Yay! Ok. So I have to warn you readers…I have caught glimpses of the game but I have never actually played it, I will be using the manga and anime for reference. Sorry. Oh! Also…I do not own the idea…this idea was taken/ inspired from Microtoa…and credit for the idea goes to Microtoa. The only thing I do own is Dr. Areila. Oh. And I am planning on changing the first chapter a tiny bit so it fits with this chapter.**

The first thing I noticed as I woke up was Richter, sitting in a chair, asleep. Smiling, I sat up, only to feel a sharp pain erupting from the back of my head. I lay back down with a yelp, and soon regretted it as Richter awoke and looked at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I assured him. I tried to sit up again, only this time, it was Richter who stopped me.

"You're hurt badly. I don't think you should move in that condition. It'll only make it worse," he said.

"O-okay."

A door that I didn't even noticed opened, startling me. In stepped a woman wearing a white, frilly dress and a white headband, writing something down on a piece of paper.

"I see you're awake," said the woman. Her long black hair trailed behind her back as her side swept bangs glided over her eyes naturally.

"Y-yes. Um…Th-thank you for helping us," the boy said tentatively. "Um, my name's Emil."

"You're welcome. My name's Kano Areila, but you can call me Dr. Areila since I am the town medic. I must say, you two were pretty badly injured. Especially you," Dr. Areila said, turning to me as she said the last part. "Just what in the name of Martel were you two doing?"

Emil looked away, hesitant to answer. "Ummm…well…w-we were just…umm…" the boy stuttered, intimidated by the young woman's stern voice. It was Richter who answered the question.

"We were at the Balucruf Mausoleum for some training, when we were ambushed by some monsters. Emil, as you can see, was injured severely while battling one of the monsters, and had to retreat. When we stepped through the warp gate, we ended up here," Richter stated.

Areila looked unconvinced. "And just where, if I may ask, is this Balucruf Mausoleum?" she asked.

Richter scoffed. "If _you_ don't know, then how should _we _know?"

Areila looked surprised. She stared wide eyed at Richter. Emil also stared at the half-elf.

"R-Richter?" he asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Heh. You should've noticed already, Dr. Areila. This is the year AM 4016. The time when the world's split apart. Correct?" Richter started.

Emil's eyes widened when he finally figured it out. He looked at Richter and stared, surprised at how quickly Richter figured this whole mess out before even starting anything. "W-wait…Richter-"

"Y-yes…th-that's right…" Areila confirmed cautiously, when suddenly, her eyes went wide as saucers. "Y-you don't mean-You guys are from the…future?!"

**Me: Gaah! Another short chapter, I know. This frustrates me too. And Thanks for Microtoa for the support. **__

**Emil: I think Richter was a tiny bit OOC in this one…**

**Me: I know alright! I'm trying my hardest to write this out. Besides. Be grateful I didn't write a story about you being dead…yet.**

**Emil: W-what? I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I meant-**

**Me: Oh Emil…You are just too easy. With how submissive and apologetic you are, I don't even want to know what horrible things that you and Richter do in bed… **

**Emil: Huh?! W-what are you talking a-about?! Richter didn't do anything to me!**

**Me: Mhmmm…Ok! Please review! I'll try hard to make my chapters longer or update faster.**


End file.
